Always
by mels904
Summary: the first time he saw her, the first time she saw him. maybe, sparks flew. maybe the sparks didn't. what would happen if the one you wanted or play off as you didn't want was to be your step brother or step sister. would that matter to you?


The petite five foot female, long brown hair, with green eyes. A suitcase and a tote bag on her one shoulder. She walked out of her taxi, paying the driver. Making her way to the docks as she had to walk her way to her mothers soon to be new husbands condo. Spotting a male on the docks in a light jacket, blue jeans and a pair of sneakers. She let out a small sigh as she continued to walk up to him.

He spotted her, walking up to her. Greeted her with a small smile.

"Need some help?" He asked.

"No, I got it thanks .." she told him as he reached for her suitcase. Grabbing the suitcase, he looked back at her.

She looked back at him, folding her arms against herself.

"Said I got it, I'm a big girl, I can handle my own baggage. " she said annoyed.

"Yeah, well, I wanted to help you. Looked to me you were struggling some." He told her.

"Is this what you do on the daily? You wait on people, women to walk your way and have your way with them...or men if youre into that whole thing." She said with amused chuckle.

"Funny.." he said back to her.

"Yeah, I know I am..." she said.

"But, to answer your question, since you want to make judgements so quickly. I was trying to have a little alone time before I had to make my way to my fathers. Sort of a meeting with the family."

"Good luck with that I guess." She told him as she went to grab her suit case.

He quickly held his hand on the handle.

"You know, we've been talking all this time and I still don't know your name." He had told her.

"Dont have time for this.." she said as she reached for her suitcase again as he pulled it away.

"Look! I have to go okay? I have somewhere to be..." she told him with a small raise out of her tiny voice.

He placed his hand out for a shake. "Names David...and you are?" He asked.

"Leaving.." she said as she went to grab the handle of her suit case.

He interfered, lightly taking her hand in his, giving her hand a gentle squeeze as he looked at her. With a small smile on his lips. She starred back at him as their hands interwhined together.

"Cassandra.." she said in a light whisper, david had released her hand. Letting her grab the handle of her suitcase, she grabbed the handle quickly moved on walking.

David had turn around slowly to watch her walk off. "See ya, Cassandra."

Cassandra had arrived to the buildings of the condo complex. Walking into the building, she pulled out her phone and called her mother.

"Mom, I'm here..what room are you in?" She asked over the phone. Her mother had told her the room number and floor she had to go to.

Making her way to the elevator, she pressed the floor level. Once the elevator arrived to the floor, she walked to the condo of the number her mother said. Knocking on the door, she was greeted by her mother. Her mother welcomed her into the condo with a small smile and a light hug.

They weren't as close as you excepted a daughter and mother bond to be. All she remembered was as child growing up was always wanting her mother's attention. Sure, she got he father's attention even when he was drunk. He was a happy drunk, but over all her father was a good man. Her mother, Erica wasn't a good wife to her father. Her mother had Cassandra in her early twenties, when people in their twenties wanted to party and find out their lives. Erica was raising a child she didn't want, wasn't ready for. Cassandra's father he never thought of himself as father material. But, he didn't want her mother to abort the child, so, they become parents to a female that was now in her late twenties. Eventually, her parents got a divorce. Now, this is where her mother was. In a condo, living with some rich guy who worked in a office and her father living in her childhood home still.

Cassandra was introuduced to her soon to be step father. She smiled as she shook his hand both of them saying hello to each other and how they were that day. They gathered into the dining room as they waited on their food to be cooked.

She looked around some until Alexander spoke up to them. She looked back at him as he spoke of his son running late to their small gathering. They heard someone walk into the condo, hearing the person ask for his father. Alexander stood up from his chair and walked voer to his son as he whispered something to him in his ear.

"Ladies, this is my son, David.."

Cassandra knew she reconginzed the voice from a bit eariler. Come to see, it was him as he sat across from her and her mother as his father sat back beside him.

"Hope my father is treating you ladies with respect." David said to them. "Daughter?" He has asked Cassandra's mother.

"Yes, this is my daughter, Cassandra.."

He nodded his head.

"Hello sister." He said as he looked at Cassandra, Cassandra said nothing back.

Alexander looked towards him.

"Step sister." Cassandra heard her mother say. "I hope that you take very good care of her and watch over her when I'm not around David." Her mother added in.

David smirked at Cassandra.

"My sister is my type, I can't see why I wouldn't treat her well." He said as he kept his eyes on Cassandra.

Cassandra still said nothing just starred back at him.

Alexander looked over at his son, hitting his shoulder.

"Go check on the food." He told him, David had risen from his chair and made his way to the kitchen to check on what was going on with the food.

An hour later, after David had told his father the food was almost finished and was to be served. The food was placed on a few plates and was served to them in the dining room. Cassandra picked at the food that was on her plate with a fork. She placed the fork down and took sips of her water. David had ate half of what was on his plate and stood up from his chair.

"Dad, I'm going to get out of here, I'll see you tomorrow.." He said to him as he walked out of the dining room and left the condo.

Walking out of the building, Cassandra had stood up from her chair as he left and excused herself from the table as she followed after him. She caught up to him as he was leaving the building. He got into the car and was getting in as he heard a voice call him.

"Hey, David..." She said to him as they looked at one another.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Do you happen to know a guy named Daniel?"

David squinted his eyes at her.

"Yeah, that's my friend, why?"

"Has he told you he's engaged?"

"Not yet, Who's the girl?"

"Me.." She told him simply. "I'm marrying your friend Daniel.."

"Yeah, well...good luck with that. Good luck with losing me too."

He sat in his car and slammed the door closed as he started up the engine and pulled off onto the road.

Cassandra watched as he pulled off onto the street.

"Bye.." She said quietly, walking back into the buidling looking at her diamond engagement ring with a tiny smile on her face.

David drove up to Daniel's place, heading there anyway before that bomb was dropped on him. He found a parking spot in front of Daniel's place, Turning his engine off. He removed the seat belt and opened the door of his car. Stepping out and closing the door behind him, walking up to the front door. He rang the bell a few times before Daniel answered the door, he opened the door letting David walk into his place.

"What's up?" Daniel asked.

"Just found out some news about your love life."

"Oh yeah..." Daniel said grinning at his friend.

"Yeah, You're getting married?"

"Yes, yes I am.. If things go according to plan."

David nodded at his friend and tilted his head.

"So.." he paused for a moment. "does she know about the women you bring back home at night? When you and I go out?" David asked him.

"No, she doesn't. I don't think if you are my friend...you wouldn't tell her. a friend wouldn't rat on his dude that's been his friend since pre k.." Daniel told him.

David ignored his whole small brother speech and starred at him.

"Do you love her?"

"I care for her, love her same thing to me."

"Are you in love with her?"

Daniel looked at David as he poured himself a drink and poured David one.

"What's with all these questions man?"

"Just want to know is all..."

"No David, I'm not in love with the girl."

"How can you want to marry someone that you aren't in love with?"

"Money makes you do some crazy things.."

David sat on the couch as Daniel handed him his drink.

"Still giving me a bachelor party?"

"Yeah. We should go out before than. have two nights of being free."

"Sounds good to me." Daniel said as he finished his drink. "Can't wait." He added.

"Same here." David said to him in return as he placed the rim of the cup against his lips, drinking what was in his cup with a plan rolling in his head.


End file.
